The invention relates to a component for writing, drawing, painting and/or cosmetic implements according to the preamble of the main claim, and also to a method for the production thereof, and also to a writing, drawing, painting and/or cosmetic implement.
The term components will be understood hereinafter to mean shafts, cartridges, casings for leads, closure caps and/or covers. Implement components of this type are known in principle.
The function of these components is to receive or surround liquid, pasty and/or solid application media.
By way of example, wood-cased implements, in which a lead is encased or sheathed by natural wood, have long been known. In application materials such as leads and the like, migrating constituents such as pigments, plasticisers, oils and/or wax may be contained, of which the migration capability is dependent inter alia on temperature and concentration. Migration is understood to mean an undesired movement of constituents in a substance. Here, lead constituents migrate into adjacent layers.
It is also considered to be disadvantageous that in recent years the price for quality high-grade woods has risen enormously due to the lack of availability of wood, which has a direct effect on the production costs of the implements. As alternatives to the wood-cased implements described in the introduction, implements of which the casing comprises sharpenable foamed or unfoamed polymer extrudates made of polystyrene (PS), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polypropylene (PP) and polyethylene (PE) are known from the prior art. Since implement casings of this type consist of practically 100% polymer, implements of this type are unacceptable from an ecological point of view.
This ecological viewpoint also concerns shafts of ballpoint writing implements, ink writing implements and/or ink cartridges.
Furthermore, implements with lead casings made of what are known as wood-plastic composites (WPCs) are known from DE 10 2008 034 015 A1.
It has proven to be disadvantageous, however, that irreversible damage occurs in the case of porous and/or infiltratable lead casings due to the migration of lead components, said damage including, for example, discoloration, strength reductions and soiling of the surface. Furthermore, constituents that may be necessary for the intended use are also removed from the migrating medium during migration, thus harming the general application of the product or even making the product useless.